Furry Friends
by Percy2217
Summary: Everyone knows of the moon goddess, of her hate for men. But do you know the reason? Do you know the story of her lost guardian that gave everything for her. The reason she is so bitter at life. [not Pertamis, not a romance at all, just really close friends] ( sorry the chapters are short, they'll get longer and better as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**_Everyone knows the adventures of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. They know the tale of Orion, of her cruelty to men, her habit to turn boys into jackelopes. But do they know the reason she is so bitter towards men. Do they know the story of her guardian, her protecter, her friend, her savior. The man who gave his life for her so long ago. This is the tale of Percy Jackson, protecter and lost guardian of the hunt._**

Artemis sat on her throne, listening to he family bicker over petty matters that really had no interest to her. She sighed and looked up at the stars in the throne room, looking at the constellation of her lost guardian. It was a series of 20 stars that formed a wolf. As always when she looked at the constellation she missed the mutt that had made her life so vibrant. The ways his eyes looked when he laughed. The way he would pout whenever he'd get caught by one of his own traps he had set. He was never good at traps, he always preferred to hunt, which was understandable since he was a werewolf.

He had always lightened up her mood and always made her laugh, even without trying. But that was a time long past, she would never find someone to live up to her guardian, men were pigs, and could not be trusted.

"Artemis." Zeus said.

**Artemis POV**

I woke from my thoughts with a scowl on my face," I'm sorry father, what did you say."

My annoying brother snickered before I gave him my death glare.

"I was saying my dear, that I need you to look into some monster activity near a school named Westover Hall."

"Yes, father, I will leave immediately." I said as I flashed to my camp.

**Third Person POV**

Artemis flashed out and Zeus looked at her throne a while before he spoke." I don't know how much longer I can watch her like this. Did you see her zone out. It's been happening more and more often lately.

Artemis's brother Apollo nodded, " I'm worried about her father."

Her sister Athena spoke up,"She will be fine, she has handled it for centuries."

Poseidon spoke up," We all miss him, but the pain was unbearable for her."

"Maybe one day she will come to terms with it," said Hera.

"Maybe never." Said Ares.

"Only time will tell." Said Aphrodite

"She needs more cereal." Said Demeter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiron's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the cobalt blue moon, Artemis was remembering her guardian.

"Whats up with Artemis." Said a camper as all the campers looked at the moon.

"Yeah Chiron, what's up with the moon?"

"Children it is a long story and surely you do not want to hear another story come from this old centaur."

"Story. Story. Story. Story. Story. Story. Story!" They chanted, wanting to be lost in the world of my words.

I raised my hands for silence,"Ok, Ok, it is a tragic story, involving the loss of someone very close to Artemis herself."

"What was her name?" Asked a camper.

I chuckled at that," It was no woman, it was a man." I said as jaws around the fire dropped.

" Artemis was not always so cold to everyone. There was a time when she was vibrant and happy always getting into mischief. Her constant companion was her guardian, who would always stick up for her, always get her out of trouble, always care for her, and no matter what, always protect her."

"He sounds like a doggy!" Said one of the younglings.

I laughed at that as all the campers gave me questioning look.

"Well little one that was because he was one, half one to be exact."

"A werewolf?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yes child. And he was loyal only to her, no one else."

"How did he die."

"He sacrificed himself. Long after the first Titan war Atlas escaped from his prison under the sky. He captured Artemis and forced her under the sky. Percy who was injured during her capture, was found by the hunt and healed. As soon as he was he led the hunters to the sky prison. They stormed the mountain slaying every monster in there path till the reached the top. What they found was Atlas who had Artemis with a knife to her throat. The Guardian leapt at Atlas biting off his arm. Atlas took out his Javelin and tried to kill Artemis as a last spite but Perseus jumped in the way taking multiple Javelin thrusts for his guardian grabbed the javelin and spun him into Artemis forcing the Titan back under the sky. The guardian died that night, but he died happy as he had saved his companion."

The campers stared at me in disbelief.

"After he died she put him up in the sky, his constellation sits in the sky near the Great Bear he had fought long ago." They all looked to auras major.

"Where Chiron?"

"Look at the last star to the east of the bear, and follow it in a curve, if you look hard enough you'll see the head of a wolf."

After a while numerous," I see it!" and "Cools" filled the air.

"Now off to bed, all of you."

I then pulled aside Annabeth, Thalia, and Jeremy," I need you three to retrieve two demigods Grover has found, they are very powerful, and are in danger."

I sent them off to bed, still thinking about my friend Perseus, the Guardian of Artemis.

**Thalia's POV**

Mrs. James dropped us off in front of Westover Hall. She rolled down the window of the car and asked," Do you kids need anything else? Do you have all the supplies, weapons, everything you need?"

"Oh my gods mom, we're ok, don't have to be worried about us." Said Jeremy, he was 14 with the usual black hair and green eyes of a Poseidon child.

"Don't work miss James, we'll take care of your son." Said Annabeth, Miss James visibly relaxed at that.

We said our goodbyes and turned to the school. "This is going to be interesting" I said. I had no idea how right I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

My hunters and I watched as 3 very powerful demigods were dragged out by the Manticore.

The weak male was clutching his shoulder and whining like a child as the manticore pushed along him and the little boy and girl. The two girls that walked in with the boy were nowhere to be seen.

We tailed the group to the forest where the monster stopped in a clearing. What I saw in the clearing, made me shiver with fear. There in the middle of the clearing was the one whom my guardian had sacrificed himself to protect me from. What was he doing here!

He was there with a two giants behind him, and between the giants was someone I couldn't see.

Three more giants appeared holding two female demigods and a satyr bruised and in chains.

The Manticore and Atlas exchanged words before the General smiled. He turned to the person between the giants and picked it up. My heart fell as I identified one of my hunters.

"Oh Artemis! Why don't you come out and play, without your weapons of course, and I won't kill another of your hunt." I gritted my teeth and walked out of my hiding spot dropping my weapons.

"And your little gang." I motioned for my girls to come out and they did dropping there weapons. Atlas snapped his fingers and the hunt was in chains.

I stood in front of Atlas with a stoic expression giving away nothing. Then out of nowhere a right cross hit me straight in the face. I stumbled to my feet and was hit again, repeatedly until I was bruised and battered on the ground near the tree line. My hunters could do nothing as the Titan stood over me with his javelin, waiting to kill me.

I looked up at the constellation of my lost companion and thought "Help".

"Any last words Artemis?" I just spat blood at him in defiance.

Here I come Percy. As I looked up at His constellation. But then it disappeared fading from the night sky. I felt sad at the thought my friend would never be remembered again.

"Wrong as usual moonbeam!" Said another voice in my head. Despite the serious situation I smiled because that's what Percy would always call me.

Atlas tensed his muscles to thrust when a piercing, wolf howl rung out through the night very close and it sounded really big.

Atlas paled as I truly smiled for the first time in 3 thousand years, knowing that the General was in deep shit.

**Zoe POV**

I wanted to laugh with joy when I heard that howl, the howl of my brother.

I saw my lady smile as well, she had recognized the howl as well. My father paled then quickly tried to stab Artemis.

A giant wolf, black as night, leapt from the shadows of the forest behind Artemis smashing into Atlas while grabbing the javelin in its mouth it landed on the ground and twisted throwing my father across the clearing.

The black wolf stood protectively in front of Artemis growling like a menace at the monsters and the General. The Titan quickly stood up and snapped its fingers flashing who knows where.

The wolfs gaze shifted to the giants now surrounding him and the manticore waiting for a chance to strike.

He could not move without abandoning his charge which he would never do. One giant attacked wildly and the canine swatted his paw at the giant launching it back into a tree dissolving into dust. Two more giants attacked in anger, the wolf dodged and both giants and pounced on another, raking at the giant turning it to dust, it turned then had to roll to dodge a club, it grabbed the club in its teeth and threw the giant into another giant, it took the club in its mouth and swung it at another giant, braking its knee. When the giant fell the wolf grabbed its neck and snapped it. Turning to the last two who were just getting off the ground, it pounced again, raking open a wound in both giants. They slowly turned to dust. All 5 giants dead in less than a minute.

The wolf heard a whistling sound so it dropped to the ground on its belly. It turned to the manticore and snarled.

The two beasts circled each other warily. Then, in a violent rush of movement they rushed at each other, meeting in the air, raking and pawing for dominance. Finally the wolf found some leverage pushing the manticore on its back. When they hit the ground, a flurry of movement ensued, to fast to follow, dust blew up covering the fight from our sight. There was growling and snarling, until finally a sickening crunch.

The dust settled down to reveal the wolf panting over a pile of golden dust. It turned and walked over to Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

I stood panting over Artemis examining her wounds. She was faint, and really bruised up but nothing major.

" I Perseus Jackson, Guardian of Artemis, sacrifice my body to receive the wounds of Milady." **_( In case your wondering, since he is an old werewolf he can speak in wolf form.)_**

Immediately her bruises healed but I felt like I've got hit by Hephaestus's hammer, and believe me I know what that feels like.

She looked at me in recognition and jumped, wrapping her arms around my head hugging the life out of me. All the demigods and the newer hunters gasped in surprise at Artemis.

"Need...air." I wheezed.

" I don't care." She said and rolled my eyes at that, but leaned my head in and hugged her as best I could in wolf form.

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe it! My companion, my guardian, alive and here. I was so excited I crushed him in a hug, bringing gasps from some of the people in clearing.

"Need...air." He wheezed out. I just kept hugging him.

"I don't care." I said and he hugged back as best he could in wolf form.

I finally let go of him and he and I walked over to the hunters. He examined the chains before he gave me a meaningful nod to the chains and nudging my knife. I got his meaning and picked the chains with my knife. Eventually we got everyone free.

"Brother!" Screamed Zoe and Phoebe, my two oldest hunters. They crushed him in a hug and tackled him to the ground. Much to the surprise of the campers and younger hunters. I winced at remembering the injuries he took from me, but he just wrestled with them ignoring the pain I knew he was in. I glanced at the campers to see disbelief all over their face. I chuckled at the way the boys mouth was almost touching the ground.

"Ok girls get off your brother, he did just fight of the manticore and a group of giants."

"Aw man!" The whined but they got off of him. He gave me a grateful look which I smirked at.

"Girls set up camp, I'll be back in a bit." I then turned to the campers, "You may set up your own camp as well, but I would like to talk to a couple of you." I turned and motioned for Perseus to follow.

We walked together like we used to so long ago. Stopping in a clearing out of earshot of the camp.

I looked at him and hugged him again, he hugged back." I missed you moonbeam," he said," everyday I sat in the stars and watched over you waiting for my chance to- Squirrel! Oh my gods it's a squirrel!" He ran to a tree and started to scratch and bark at the tree.

I cleared my throat and looked at him meaningfully. He turned," What Artemis? It's a squirrel! Do you know the last time I chased a squirrel?" He asked.

I just kept looking at him. "O K, your such a buzzkill Artie." He said as he lumbered over to me and sat down on his hind legs. He reached up his right back leg and scratched his ear fiercely. But as usual, couldn't get it all the way. "Could you help me out here." He said leaning forward.

I rolled my eyes but scratched his ear. "Ow yeah that's the spot." He said in pure bliss, his eyes were closed and he started to lean his huge head farther into my hand. I got an idea and put pressure on his head until he was leaning all the way on my hand. I quickly let my hand back as he fell face first to the floor.

"So what were you saying about waiting for your chance." I prompted as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I was saying, before I saw that extremely awesome squirrel, that I was waiting for my chance to come back to you. I had been waiting in the stars for two and a half millennia for you to call for help. That was the only way for me to come back." He explained.

"Wait! You were watching me!" I exclaimed.

" Ew no! I wouldn't do that to my best friend! You know we did grow up together. I got morals to follow! Of course I gave you privacy."

I blushed in embarrassment at that, he was right, he grew up with me, he would never have done that.

"We are being watched." He said very quietly. I looked at him shocked and studied his face to see if he was serious. "Wait here." He said as he crept off into the woods. I waited for him. I heard a shout of fright, and then a laugh. I turned towards the sound to see Percy bringing a blushing Phoebe into the clearing in his mouth like she was a pup.

I laughed at her face, she looked like she was not enjoying the position. "We'll Phoebe I guess you got caught red handed huh?" I asked and she glared at me playfully.

"Hopefully you girls wrestling skills have improved over your stealth." Said Percy.

Phoebe and I looked at him with a shocked face. He jumped around excitedly knowing he had us. He got down on his front paws in a playful position. We jumped at him suddenly, all three of us went tumbling on the ground, we wrestled for about ten minutes before we finally pinned him.

"Uncle, uncle! I give!" He said between laughs. We all settled down and leaned against his giant side as he laid down.

"Teach you to mess with us girls fur face!" said Phoebe.

"Oh I've never heard that one before arrowhead." Retorted Percy.

I smiled at there antics, it had been a long time since I had felt this relaxed. It's amazing what this fuzz ball could do with just his presence.

"Well we better get back guys, everyone will be getting worried, especially Zoe." I said.

" Fiiiiine." Said Percy and Phoebe at the same.

"Hop on girls, I believe it's been a while since I've given you girls a ride." He said, we jumped on and grasped his fur. He rose to his feet and took off towards the camp. I leaned forward and rested my head on his neck and listened to the rhythm of his stride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a new iPad and this story got lost in the process and I lost my next three chapters. I'm starting up again, this is a short chapter but Ill start to start sending out the chapter more and more often. Ok, so here it is. The next chapter. I don't own PJO.**

**Zoe POV**

I watched milady and Percy walk off together into the woods for the first time in a while. As I watched Artemis walk away I could already see her relax like she always did when she was around our brother. He just emanated an aura of power and peace that just made you feel either safe or intimidated. I missed him dearly.

Better set up camp. I thought as I turned back to the rest of the hunt. "Alright girls. Let us get the camp set up and a fire started." I said to the hunters. They in turn went about there duties to set up our campsite.

" Where should I set up Perseus's tent Zoe?" Asked our newest hunter Kira. She had only been in the hunt for a year and never knew Percy. She had black hair and dark grey almost black eyes. Though she isn't a demigod she certainly didn't have an easy life before. Her parents were killed in a car fire and she went to her Uncle who happened to be an abusive drunk.

" No need Kira, he has never slept in his own tent, he sleeps outside Lady Artemis's tent rain, snow, hurricane, hail. It doesn't matter what, he stands guard outside. Also, call him Percy, he says Perseus makes him feel uncomfortable."

"So he's a werewolf? Don't we hunt werewolves? Is he dangerous? Why does Artemis look so close to him?" She questioned rather quickly.

" Yes he is a werewolf of a sorts, yes we hunt werewolves sometimes but he is an exception, he is quite dangerous, but only to thoughs that threaten us, his family. To answer your final question, he and Artemis grew up together and are like brother and sister."

"Really? Milady grew up with a male werewolf?!" She asked in surprise. " She hates males and werewolves and she grew up with a male werewolf? How does this make sense?"

I chuckled at her confusion," It doesn't, but not many things that include Percy make sense. You'll see what I mean soon I'm sure. Now run along and join your sisters. I have to go and see to our guests."

She nodded and walked over to join the rest of the hunters and I walked the opposite way to the campers.

As I approached their "encampment" I was deciding on who to address. There was the male brat of Poseidon. The two siblings that we just rescued, they are to young to understand what's happening. Thalia, who I am not on the best terms with. So that leaves the blonde.

I walked up to her and said," Please wait for lady Artemis to return, she should return within the hour. If thou should need a fire, the hunters can lend you a flame."

The blonde nodded her understanding and I turned to walk back to the hunt when the brat son of Poseidon muttered," Hopefully she won't comeback with that monster."

I turned on him and it took every ounce of my will not to kill him. " That monster as thy put it, saved thy life from one of the strongest war titans, and he didn't as so much as ask for a thank ye. If thy so much as utter those words again, pray to any god thy wishs I get to you before Artemis."

I twirled quickly and stormed over to the Camp. The girls had already set up the tents, gotten the fire going, fed the wolves, and set up guard roster. The more experienced campaigners were getting some sleep, while the younger hunters were making conversation or playing with the wolves.

I did a quick head count of the girls. We are thirty strong but I'm only counting 29. As I went down the list of who we have I realized we were missing Phoebe. Normally I would be concerned and freaking out, sending out a search party and generally causing mass havoc. But Percy was back and I always believed he had everything under control. If their was danger, he would be here or already be after Phoebe. She was probably just stalking the two siblings in the forest.

Sighing, I sat down to on a log around the fire and thought about the very action packed two hours I just experienced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis POV**

" _Artemis, I'm going to try some moon travel, it's been a while so hopefully we won't end up in India again. But I think its worth a shot since Zoe will have our heads if we are late. You remember what happened last time."_ Percy said.

I shivered at that, about 40 years before Percy was "killed" we had been late to camp coming back from a prank we had played on Hermes. When we popped into the clearing Percy had to dodge about a hundred arrows with me on his back. Of course she couldn't beat me up, I'm an Olympian daughter of Zeus. I don't think that would go over well with my father. So she proceeded to beat Percy senseless even though he would not fight back because that was his sister.

"Ok, go ahead and try it. Phoebe hold on tight, we're about make a five second trip to either India or camp." _Hopefully the latte_r I thought in my mind.

_I heard that Twilight_. Percy said in my mind laughing.

_Oh no! Don't even think about starting to use that mortal story as a nickname for me! I will skin you alive, and watch you burn_! I mentally yelled.

_...Buzzkill_ , he said as we started to moon travel. Now moon travel is like shadow traveling, but it's not as scary. Its like you go into a silvery vortex and you hear the rush of the wind in the trees, and you can see random objects flying by.** (Think about hyperspace from star wars and make it silver, with a little transparentness)**

We arrived in the clearing where the hunt currently inhabited with more than a few surprised gasps, and stunned looks.

I slid off of Percy's soft back as did Phoebe before she gave Percy one last hug and ran off to perform her duties. I snuck a look over at the campers and saw the little dark haired girl sitting next to her brother with her cap pulled low over her eyes as if she was trying to hide.

"Percy, what do you think about inviting the young demigod girl over there to the hunt." I inquired to him.

"Umm, she looks a little stuck on that son of Poseidon, which I find weird for a daughter of Athena. But you know, different strokes for different folks am I right moon bean?" He said as he sat down and tried scratching his ear again. Gods he can be so thick.

"Not her squirrel brain, the YOUNG one, sitting there by her brother. Looking very miserable."

He stopped scratching and looked to where I was indicating and I saw his eyes widen in recognition then narrow in deep thought as he analyzed the situation. Oh boy this is gonna take a while.

"I don't know Artemis," he used my real name as he always took the initiations seriously. " While she looks embarrassed and stressed, she is all that boy has as family. You will not only be tearing a family apart, but a life. He might get over it in time, but with times like this, with the great prophecy upon us. It mightn't be a good idea to have a child of the Big Three against us. But as usual, I am behind you no matter what you decide. As I always have and always will be."

I hadn't thought of this, and honestly, I'm surprised by his ability to read into the situation and also his ability to discern the children's identity. " Thank you Percy. But I shall offer her this option nevertheless. As a maiden she deserves this chance to be free. Please go fetch her." I told him as I turned. Remembering something I turned back hurriedly," Oh and Percy." He turned to me," Don't eat the seaspawn. No matter how bad he tries to get you mad. We might need him."  
He nodded his understanding and I returned to my tent and awaited Percy's arrival with our new prospect.

**Percy POV**

I stalked over to the group of demigods with as straight a face as you can have when your a wolf. I walked into the middle of their social circle and looked at the female child of Hades.

Ignoring all the stares and the smells of frustration coming from the seaspawn and fear from the others I looked into the eyes of the girl before speaking." Milady Artemis requests your presence in her tent. Follow me please." I said. As I turned and started to walk away I felt the son of Poseidon rise to taunt me so I turned swiftly and snapped my teeth at him and raised my hackles back into a snarl. He immediately turned pale, shut his mouth, and sat down. The goth girl chuckled a little bit, but when I turned to look at her she fixed me with her best death gaze. I merely gave a wolfish grin and turned back to walking towards Arty's tent. As we near the tent, I gesture the young girl to come close.

" What's your name?" I ask her to break the ice.

"Bianca." She says very shortly.

"Well Bianca, I need your help with something really important." I say with a whisper, making it very serious. Hehe, Arty would be proud of my acting skills.

She became deadly serious and leaned in and whispered,"What is it?"

" I need you to...(pause for effect) scratch this spot on my ear, I can never get the right spot." I say trying to scratch the spot again to no avail. She laughed at my predicament and I laughed as well. Good the ice is broken.

" Just kidding, but listen closely because this is the only warning your gonna get." I said. As we started to slowly walk to Arty's tent. "Artemis summoned you to her tent to ask you to join her hunt." Her face light up at that. " But know this, when you join the hunters, you must forsake any form of love. Including the kind of love that bonds family together."

Understanding dawned on her face as I continued. " Bianca, I am not here to dissuade you from joining the hunt. I am merely here to tell you both sides of the story. I would love to have you as my sister. I can smell the courage, and humbleness rolling off of you. Just know that every choice has a consequence." Her face fell at that. " If you so choose to join the hunt, I will tell your brother personally and explain him the situation. I've gotten pretty good at it in the past few millennia." She smiled at this and I could tell she would think her decision over before she chose.

We reached the tent and I stopped her. Moonbeam, she's here, would you like me to send her in?

_No, I want her to sit outside for a bit longer! Of course I want her to come in!_ Arty said back. Man she is so mean sometimes.

"Ok, you can go in. Just be yourself and listen to your heart. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

She looked at me and I could see the confidence in her eyes as she thanked me and walked inside.

I sat guard as always; watching and listening to everything around me. The wind in the trees. The smell of the forest. The feeling of the snow as it cooled me down. The girls gossiping as all girls do. But the beautifulest of it all, was the full moon shining down on me giving me a rejuvenating feeling.

I had sat there so long just absorbing everything I didn't realize how much time had passed. It was almost morning and camp was being packed up. I heard commotion in the tent as Bianca and Arty walked out in to the pre-dawn air.

"So, what did you choose Bianca?" I inquired as she exited the tent with my sis.

She smiled shyly," I chose to be hunter."

I smiled, getting up to all fours, "then let me be one of the first to welcome you to the most prestigest group of thirty-one girls and one werewolf in the world."

She laughed at that and Artemis gave me a look like _Lame joke!._

_Shut up Arty, we can't all have the best jokes ever like the world famous comedian and Goddess of the hunt._

_It's ok Percy, we all have trouble making jokes sometimes. Just let it go._

I just glared at her for a good while before saying," So, I'm guessing we will be catching a ride with Apollo?"

"Yes, unfortunately, he will be here in about forty five minutes. Bianca, come with me to introduce you to the hunters. Percy, do what you do." Try to have a little more tack when explaining this to the boy then the last time. I don't want another incident like Phoebe's brother.

"I got this arrow head, by time I'm through, he won't even remember what I came to talk to him about."

I then walked up to the little demigod sitting alone what big his sister anxiously awaiting her return. He didn't even notice me slowly walking up to him.

"Hey kid, you know it's not smart to stare at my sisters especially right in front of me right?" I said jokingly to him as I laid down next to him.

He jumped so high you'd think I was Zeus himself. " AHH! Where did you come from?"

"I kinda walked right in front of you not more than ten seconds ago. And seriously, you don't have to be so uptight, I'm just here to talk. What's your name?"  
He visibly relaxed and then seemed to realized I asked him a question," Oh. What? Wait! Oh! I'm Nico."

"Hey Nico, I'm Percy. How has your night been? As eventful as mine?" I inquired.

He looked at me like I was crazy." Well I got attacked by a bunch of giant people, a big scary dude, and a manticore. You showed up, beat them all to dust, and are now talking to me. So yeah, kinda action packed. Hey, are you a werewolf? Can you turn into a human? Is Artemis really your sister? Are you related to all those girls? How fast can you run? How can you talk?"

_Wow this is gonna take a whil_e. " Yes, not gonna answer, yes Arty's my sister, no, I have no idea how fast I can run, and I can talk cause I'm really really old."

He had an "Oh" face when I finished answering and kinda sat there looking down to the ground which, in my opinion, kinda spelled the beginning of an awkward moment.

" Hey Nico, I have something really important to tell you. And in order for you to understand it, you need to let me finish before you form any opinion. Do you understand?"

He nodded so hard that I thought his head was going to fall off.

"Nico, your sister has joined the hunt." I said straight out," Lady Artemis has seen something in your sister that makes her valuable to the hunt, and she wants to give your sister a family and life free of responsibility." he smiled initially but then a frown appeared on his face." I see from your facial feature that you are confused by what this means. The oath she took makes her swear off love. Whether it be romantic involvement, friendship, or family. We do this actually to keep her and you safe."

"Why would she leave me like this?" He murmured sadly. I felt for the kid, I truly did, his only family had just left him alone to fend for himself. Honestly, I don't believe that one gender is worse than another. There are a select few of good people from each gender and then there are the rest of the greedy, ambitious, lying snakes that roam the Earth. I am committed to protecting my sisters from these snakes. But this child in front of me was still innocent in the ways of the world. " Nico, listen bud, look at it from another point of view, she has always taken care of you has she not?" He nodded" She has always looked out for you, loved you, cared for you, never given a moment to herself has she?" He, in turn, shook his head.

"Don't you think she deserves a chance a life to herself? To know what it is to be free and cared for? She'll always love you Nico. Nothing can stop that. The bind between a sibling is to strong to be broken by any force. Even death as is the case for me and Artemis." He slowly looked up at me. His face wasn't sad, it was understanding, forgiving, and held infinite love for his sister. So much, he was willing to let her go for her to be happy.

" And between me and you Nico, sisters are overrated." I whispered to him. He smirked at that, then a look of fear crossed his face as if he saw a ghost behind me. _Oh no!_ " She's right behind me isn't she?" I asked him still facing him. He just nodded his head. I turned painfully slow to face my very own sister, the goddess of the hunt, moon, and wolves.

"Hey moonbeam, we were just talking about you. Hehe." I said as I pouted with my puppy face in front of her.

She looked down at me with a deadly glare, arms crossed, and standing in the moonlight of death." I know Percy, remember, we can hear each other's thoughts. And what do you mean both genders are the same! Men are the most vile creatures on this planet!"

I always agreed with her. Hey! When your a brother and you love your sister more than life itself, she's always right." Your right Arty, I'm sorry." I said still pouting.

"Wimp." Nico said under his breath.

I looked at him with a playful glare before he ran off to join the other campers at the edge of the clearing where the huntresses' were waiting. I walked past Artemis still hunched low, letting out a whimper.

"Come on Percy. The sun is rising, time for you to be reunited with our annoying brother." She said with fake distaste.

"He's not that bad Arty, I'm mean, he's had to do some kind of growing up in the millennia I've been gone." I tried to defend my longtime friend.

She snorted in a very unladylike way before replying with a "not even in another million years" before turning to walk to the hunt. I followed as the whole sun rose above the horizon. Oh boy time to meet up with the family again.

* * *

**_Wow, I finally got out of the forest setting, took me almost 3 chapters. Well guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I just started a new story "Blind" that I think is gonna turn out pretty well. As always my stories are open to flames, criticism, and of course compliments. _**

**To the reviewer who suggested pairing Calypso with Percy in this story, this story is meant to be purely a brother sister relationship between Artemis and Percy. Percy, being guardian of the hunt and brother to the goddess of virginity and chastity he most likely would get killed if he had a girl friend lol. **

**To to all my other faithful followers and reviewer. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the support. **


End file.
